Unwinnable
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine fights two unknown Diamonds. Plot "Hold up," Natural Fancy Black Diamond yelled when they were just gonna all attack White Aquamarine. "Give her a chance to fight each one of them! It's unfair!" "It's unfair that I'm fighting Diamonds in the first place," White Aquamarine muttered under her breath. Yellow Diamond sighed. "Fine," Yellow Diamond said. She pointed to a green Gem. She was about as tall as White Diamond. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt and black pants, along with triangle hair with several diamonds spiking out, similar to White Diamond. "Dresden, go first," Yellow Diamond said. "Finest White is shit, she's already fought all of us, and Vivid's bad." Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond stood up and said, "Fuck you!" but she was far too small to be noticed. White Aquamarine said, "So, Green Diamond, I assume that's your name. We're gonna fi-" Green Diamond picked up White Aquamarine. (soontrak) "W-wh-what're you doing?" White Aquamarine yelled. "Go easy!" Green Diamond said, "No." She threw her in the air and punched her in a vertical direction. White Aquamarine flied in the air and then landed on the ground. "That was easy," Green Diamond said. "KO!" White Aquamarine stood up. "I haven't lost yet!" she said, summoning her axe and then running to Green Diamond. When Green Diamond thought White Aquamarine was gonna strike, she threw the axe at her, surprising her; she was ready for a hand-based blow, but not a throw-based blow. White Aquamarine threw a quick fireball at Green Diamond, but she deflected it back. White Aquamarine moved aside quickly, the fireball hitting a nearby house. Green Diamond summoned two double-edged katanas from the diamond on the top of her head. She dashed to White Aquamarine and stunned her. "Hey, White Aquamarine?" "Nulla fides." She stabbed White Aquamarine's gem on her forehead and then stabbed her stomach. A huge crack was on the gem. Blue blood fell out of her stomach. Yellow Diamond and Moussaieff Red Diamond just looked pleased. Blue Diamond's face was frozen in terror. Orange Diamond did not care one bit, he was busy interacting with some bird. Black Diamond was adjusting his tie many times, trying not to look. White Aquamarine tried to leave the battlefield, but she was attacked in the leg by the sword. White Diamond walked out of the hospital and saw the battle. "Oh, no!" she thought in her head, running as fast as possible to the scene. "Finest White Diamond," Green Diamond said. "I thought I'd never see the day when we'd meet again." "Well, well, well, Dresden Green Diamond, leave my friend alone!" White Diamond yelled. "She's not as strong as you! It's like a god fighting against a child! I knew there was death going on when you said 'No faith!'" "So apparently the phrase 'nulla fides' triggers you? Ha. Grow up. We can fight." White Diamond saw the injured White Aquamarine and said, "Alright. If we must." Characters * White Aquamarine * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Natural Fancy Black Diamond * Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond * Dresden Green Diamond Trivia * It is revealed that White Diamond's full name is "Finest White Diamond". Category:Enchi's Content